


Way of the World

by SLTventures



Series: Berena based short stories [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: Loosely based on & inspired by the lyrics to Tina Turner's track "Way of the world". Set at the end of last weeks episode (4.4.17)  of Holby City. If the words dont seem to flow very well then that's due to me wanting to get the song lyrics into the story, sorry.





	

They lay on the deckchairs just gazing at one another, their eyes saying so much more than their words could as neither wanted to make the other cry. Before long Bernie started shivering and tried to snuggle under the blanket some more. So many words were going around her head and she couldn’t think straight til the words tumbled out of her mouth “Baby, I need a hand to hold tonight” Serena smiled & squeezed Bernie’s hand to remind her they were holding hands. “Baby, I’ve never known anyone like you. There’s something very special about you, I can’t imagine living without you” Bernie gulped as she choked back her tears.  
Serena moved her free arm to put her finger to Bernie’s lips, but Bernie cleared her throat “I know, I know you have to go, you have to sort yourself out, but I just need to say this, please.” Serena nodded and tilted her head to one side to listen. She didn’t care anymore that her tears were pouring down her rosy cheeks, but silently she listened to what her beautiful Bernie wanted to say.  
“It's the way of the world and its motion, and wherever you go, no ocean can keep us apart. When the moment is right and you're holding me tight, you capture the beat of my heart…..There's a fire inside me, and there isn't a thing I can't do. I'm resigned to the fact that there's no turning back and I'll never regret loving you!”  
Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie brushing her lips with hers. “Baby, I will go anywhere you need, so I can heal myself. As long as you're there beside me, in my heart, baby that's all I need. Hold me, hold me and never let me go.” Serena snuggled into Bernie’s arms and with a small voice within the folds of her grey hoodie, said “I'm always going to care about you, oh I never want to be without you, here, in my heart there's a fire that’s burning, and there isn't a thing I can't do. I'm resigned to the fact that there's no turning back, and I'll never regret loving you”  
\----------------------------------------  
For Bernie it’d been five long weeks since Serena had gone off to France, but she’d sent Bernie a postcard every week, telling her where she had been exploring, and that she was still hunting for that perfect vineyard she could manage. They had texted every day too, so Bernie always knew where Serena was, even if they didn’t get to talk much.  
As Bernie went to leave for Holby the post dropped on her door mat, she put the bills aside and just concentrated on the postcard she could see, a picture of a large glass of Shiraz on the front! She flicked it over and read Serena’s message “You’re everything I need, so don’t ever lose that feeling, and that fire in your heart. I can’t imagine living without you. Check your emails. See you in Calais next week. S xxx”  
The corner of Bernie’s lips upturned into a smile, which slowly spread across her cheeks, until her mouth opened and she let out a “Hah!”  
In one of her texts the week before Bernie had said she had found a refugee camp in Calais that she could work in. Bernie knew that helping out in a refugee camp was always going to be more her thing. Treading grapes in a vineyard and sampling all the Shiraz available was more for Serena.  
Bernie had asked Hanssen for 2 wks leave so she could go and volunteer at the refugee camp, and also hopefully track Serena down, for a short visit if nothing else. Bernie had thought she might make Calais and France a more permanent thing if she couldn’t persuade Serena back just yet. But she hadn’t told Hanssen this, she would see how things panned out when she and Serena caught up first. Bernie looked wistfully into the air, lost in a daydream of holding Serena in her arms again. She knew she wouldn’t want to let go. She hoped Serena felt the same….


End file.
